


Toppat’s Christmas Party

by Lunar19



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar19/pseuds/Lunar19
Summary: It’s Christmas and the Toppat’s are having a party where you can bring there family members or partners,that stayed on earth,to it. Henry invites his and some drama happens.This is based after the Toppat recruits ending and it’s Randy Radman X one of my male Oc’s called James Stickmin.Check my Tumblr for a picture of James and more info on him. Here’s my name on there: fandomslover. Copy or Write it into Tumblr and you’ll find me and some more info on James.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Randy Radman/My Oc, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Kudos: 5





	Toppat’s Christmas Party

It had been a year since Henry and Ellie had joined the Toppat clan and Henry asked Ellie out. It was Christmas time and the Toppat’s are throwing a Christmas part where the members can invite their family members or partners to it but they had to ask the chief,Reginald, if they could and he would do background checks on them.

That’s where Henry was right now Henry in Reginald office, so Henry said “chief i was wondering if it’s ok if I invite my dads”. Reginald sighed and said “alright, I’m very busy so I can’t run background checks so just make sure they don’t cause any trouble”. Henry left, Reginald went back to work.

It was a few days and the party was about to happen. Some pods were leaving to drop people off, a few were picking up family. Henry wasn’t worried, his dads don’t care for the law themselves, so they would fit in with the Toppats. Henry was always surprised when they said they never interacted with the clan when they were criminals themselves. Henry went to the pods waiting for there arrival. The pod door open and Henry’s dads stepped out, he went to hug them. “I’m so glad you could make it pops and dad” Henry said, randy ruffled up his hair and said “of course we would make it kiddo, a spaceship is rad” then James added “yeah, we wouldn’t miss a single chance to spend time with you, so how has the Toppats been treating you?”.

After a bit of talking they decide to head to the Orion lounge to hang out till the party starts. As they walk in Ellie notices Henry and runs up to henry “hey Henry how’ve you been” she looks at Henry’s dads “these must be your parent, hi I’m ellie rose. Nice to meet you” Ellie said as she put out her hand to shake, James shakes her hand and says “so this must be that girl you’ve been talking about huh Henry”. Henry blushes and says “actually pops and dad, I wanted to tell you me and Ellie are dating” Henry goes to hold Ellie’s hand. Randy smiles and says “they grow up so fast, it nice to meet you Ellie I’m randy and this is my husband James”. They all walk around and chat with each other till the party is ready.

After a few hours the party was ready so Henry,Ellie and his parents walked in and James was looking around in awe. After James got the vet his aweing phase Randy realised he left his glasses at Henry’s room and goes back to get them with Ellie so it was just Henry and James left together. So they stayed by the door waiting for Randy and Ellie to get back that’s when James noticed Rhm and asked Henry what happened to him but before Henry could tell him that’s when Reginald and Rhm noticed him and James so they came over and introduced them selves. Reginald and Rhm were just about to move on to the next family when they heard a voice they never thought they would ever hear again. “Hello Reginald and Rhm” 

After Reginald and Rhm got over there shock Rhm said “Wait Randy how are ya still alive I thought you died”. After Randy explained how he was still alive and explained to Henry that he was a Toppat they could enjoy the party with no more interruptions.


End file.
